


Stale M&M's

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathtub Sex, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Gives Oral Sex, Daryl is a cocky fuck, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunions, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, its just for the sex, they arent in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's brother Merle is getting married. This sends Daryl on a journey of self discovery and the search for what's important in life.<br/>The wedding also brings Andrea's other sister, a photographer who now lives in New York back home. Is she that important thing he has been looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

He remembered her from the store at the gas station where he worked that summer before senior year, even though that was a long time ago. She always came in and put ten dollars of gas in the black Jetta she drove and bought the mint M&M’s. No one ever bought those and Daryl asked he once if they were stale. She said, with a shrug of her shoulders, that sometimes they were but they always tasted ok to her anyway. 

Even if it was stale, your favorite candy always tasted good.

He told her she was crazy and grinned at her as she walked out the door every time. They saw each other from time to time, when she came in for gas and candy. She was a smoker too, Newport 100’s, hardcore for a girl in the south. Sometimes they saw each other at school, but they ran in different crowds and it was a big school. But he remembered her even after she was gone right after graduation.

Her mother had named her after Harley Quinn and that guaranteed that people would remember her name, always even if they didn’t want to. She enjoyed telling people exactly that too. She wasn’t named after the motorcycle, like most who had the same name as she, Harley was named after a DC heroine/villain.

Her father had indulged his wife’s love of this comic book character in a way that her first husband would never tolerate. She had two older sisters who had mainstream names, because their father knew how to say no.

Not her father though, he never said no to any of them, not just her mother. He adopted her sisters when their father ran off and all of the girls were raised together.

But Harley liked being different, she was unique and reveled in that fact about herself. She marched to a different drummer and always would and she was glad her father loved her mother that much to let her choose the name that made her stand out.

Photo credits by Harley Quinn Baker. She never got tired of seeing that printed in the paper she worked at.

She went away to college and after that to chase her dreams in New York. She left Georgia thinking she would never return, except to visit her sisters. But the funny thing was, they always wanted to visit her. She had a job as a photographer in New York and three roommates in the village on 14th avenue.

Her sisters much preferred to visit her in the city and she hadn’t seen the peach tree state in over thirteen years. There was so much to do there, shows and concerts, and she didn’t blame her sisters at all.

She adored her city and everything it had to offer.

Life was good, it was exciting but when she turned thirty it all changed, subtly at first, and then, like a tidal wave that hit you when you weren’t looking. She hadn’t been looking for a life change at all and she was happy in New York.

But that was how it happened sometimes.

It started when her half-sister, Andrea called from home, to say she was getting married. 

Andrea was over the moon, and so in love. She wanted Harley to come home and help her for a few weeks before the wedding. Harley would never say no to either of her sisters and she had plenty of vacation time.

Their other sister Amy was already there, having never left Georgia at all. Harley’s father and their mother had been killed in a car accident when Harley was in college, years ago. Amy had stayed in Georgia with Andrea while Harley continued college at New York University.

They missed their parents, but it brought them closer when they lost them.

It was just the three girls now. They were tight though, and kept in touch with each other constantly thanks to modern technology.

It was going to be a three week visit and she had not been back home in a long time. She was praying that Andrea chose halfway decent dresses for her and Amy to wear in the wedding, the pictures of dresses she sent to their group chat were questionable at best, and scary, if she was going to be honest.

Andrea and Amy were blonde and Harley was brunette, and Andrea had been searching for months for dresses that would look good on both of her sisters. Whatever dress Andrea chose for herself would look slamming, that was a given. She was the most beautiful of the sisters in Harley’s opinion and she was going to be a beautiful bride.

Andrea said to meet her at the Restaurant on Main St., so she sat outside with her camera and cigarette. Andrea and Amy worked at the same law firm which was down the street. Andrea was a partner and Amy a paralegal and they were going to walk over after work.

Harley was dressed in jeans and a button down blue cotton shirt and her black Doc Martin boots, her usual attire, even at work she was a jeans and t-shirt girl. She had pulled her hair back with barrettes and was looking around in the view of her old fashioned 35mm camera.

The restaurant was casual and they were meeting and having dinner because she had just arrived that afternoon. Andrea had left her the key under the matt so she had dropped her bags off, carrying just her back pack and her camera.

Her work camera was digital, because that’s what everyone used now, they were convenient but boring. Harley preferred the old way and she even developed and printed her own pictures. Her work camera was back in New York and she didn't miss it one bit, she had her original one with her now.

It was a warm June night and she was enjoying watching the people walk down the street of the small town. She had missed this place and it was nice to be back and see that it didn't change at all. She took a few candid pictures and some of the tree that lined the street where she was standing.

It was quiet, not at all like New York City and it was calming after being in a busy city for so long. She took a drag of her cigarette and breathed in the clean air. Something else she didn’t have too much of New York.

Next to her, someone came out of the restaurant, and she wasn’t paying attention until a deep, gravely voice next to her said. “You got a light?”

She turned and recognized the man standing there, but she couldn’t remember his name. He smiled at her and his blue eyes twinkled.

“Hey, stale M&M’s.” And then she knew exactly who he was.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get this story moving where I want it to go

She turned the camera towards him. “Daryl, right.” And she handed him her lighter.

He nodded and lit his cigarette. “Harley. How’s it going.”

“Doing good, you?”

He nodded affirmative. He was doing alright on this June night, Merle was buying tonight and it was a great night to go out on the bike later. He was off for a little while and had plans to catch up on some much needed sleep.

“May I?’ She held the camera up at him.

“Might as well.” He nodded as she took pictures of him with her hand on the shutter button. He had one of those faces that took a great picture she was sure of it. “We’re practically going to be related.”

She stopped and looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Your sister’s Andrea, right?”

“Yeah?”

“She’s marrying my brother.”

She stopped taking his picture. “Wow, I never made the connection.”

He laughed. “You remember my brother at all?”

She shook her head. “Maybe I didn’t know him; I barely knew you.”

“He was a grade ahead of us and…well he cut school a lot. So it’s no surprise you didn’t know him.”

“Andrea said he’s a prosecutor now, over in the next county.”

“He is.” Daryl nodded.

“She said they met in court, so I’m guessing they were against each other.”

“They did, and he says she wiped the floor with him, twice.” He laughed. Merle said that was when he decided he had to have her. Any woman that could kick his ass in court was worth knowing better. 

“She’s tough, my sister.”

“You still eat them?” He asked. “The mint M&M’s?”

She grinned and nodded. She still couldn’t believe that the world was so small and she had met her future brother in law so many years ago at a gas station. 

“And you’re a photographer?” He asked and she nodded again. “You left a long time ago. Up east right?”

“Yeah, I live in New York now, I work for Gotham Magazine and New York Press.” She said. “What do you do now Daryl.”

“I’m a cop.”

“He’s a detective.” A voice off to the side of them said and she turned to see Andrea and Amy. “Don’t be so humble Daryl.”

Harley launched herself at her sisters and the three of them hugged for what seemed like an hour to Daryl. They made a sweet picture, the two blondes and one brunette. They were so happy to see each other and it made him smile.

Family was important Merle was all he had in this world that was blood. He knew that all these girls had was each other too and something about that made them all kin already.

“Here, let me.” Daryl said, reaching for her camera and she gladly handed it to him. He told them to smile and he took a few shots of the three sisters.

“So you two remember each other?” Amy said.

“Sure.” Harley smiled. “He used to be my M&M dealer.”

Andrea looked at her quizzically, as she reached into her back pack to take out the pack of mint M&M’s. Her sisters knew about her other habit, besides smoking. Then Andrea understood.

“Daryl worked at the Sunoco station that I used to stop at on my way to work at the printing place in high school.”

“Nice, and here I was worried you wouldn’t know anyone.” Andrea said.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Merle was waiting inside at the bar for everyone and he knew Amy already. Andrea introduced him to Harley and he wrapped her in a huge bear hug. He was the kind of man that made everyone feel welcome and liked. Her sister had found a good one.

“Nice to meet the littlest sister.” He said as he took Andrea’s hand. “Got us a table already, follow me.”

They followed him to the table in the corner by the outdoor courtyard. The waitress arrived after they were seated and her name tag said Tara on it. 

“Hey cookie.” Merle said to her. They went to school with her and her girlfriend Alisha and they would be at the wedding also.

“Tara did you know my sister Harley?” Amy asked and Tara shook her head.

“I was five years behind you Ange, and three behind Amy. Nice to meet you Tara.” She said smiling.

“Nice to meet you too, can I start you all out with some drinks?” She said. 

“Sure.” Andrea said. “Who’s driving? I feel like sangria.”

“I’m not drinking.” Merle said. “I’ll drive you girls home sugar.”

“Pitcher of Sangria Tara, make it two.” Andrea said.

Merle leaned over to Daryl, who was sitting next to him and whispered in his ear. “You got your bike kid?”

Daryl nodded, as if he had any other means of transportation at all.

“Ok lay off the Sangria then.”

“I hate that shit, give me an iced tea. “Harley said to Tara. “Please and thank you.”

“You got it, anything else?”

“Not just yet Tara.” Merle said. “Thanks, in a few minutes.”

Tara nodded and was off to get their drinks.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Two pitchers of Sangria and five appetizers later Andrea and Amy were wasted and Merle was sitting between them. He was as sober as a judge just like he promised and Daryl was driving so he stopped after one glass. Harley didn’t drink at all so she was laughing at her sisters and cutting up with Merle.

Daryl sat there watching her, he remembered her from high school and the gas station. She always had her back pack and her camera, even back then. He hadn’t made the connection to Andrea until one day when he was at her house and saw a picture of her.

Andrea had explained that they had different mothers and Harley was a little younger than she and Amy, closer to Daryl’s age. Then he informed her that he knew her from school. Andrea had replied that it was such a small world and you never knew who was going to come across your path.

They all said good night at the restaurant and were standing on the side walk when Daryl turned to Harley and asked. “Do you want to come for a ride on my bike?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Let me know what you think.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting destination .

“You got those two Merle?” She asked and he nodded, Harley didn’t know Merle at all but she trusted him from the first second. The way he looked at her sister, as if he couldn’t believe she was real. He was a true gentleman; she didn’t know much about his brother but she wanted to go on the bike. She hadn’t been on a bike in years.

“Don’t you worry darlin, I got them.” He put his arms over each of their shoulders, Daryl motioned for Harley to take their picture and she got her camera and did just that. Capturing the three of them as they staggered down the street to Merle’s car. Good, she was taking someone else’s picture this time.

Harley turned to Daryl and took his picture again, spoke too soon he thought.

“Will ya stop?” He grinned at her.

“Fine, I’ll put it away, where we going?” She said putting her Camera back in her back pack and taking out a cigarette, he was right there with his lighter. He lit one for himself and put the lighter back in his pocket.

“My house, got a big bathtub and three bottles of wine.”

Harley turned her head and looked up at him, she waited beat and held no expression on her face. He was a cocky fuck but he may have caught her on the right night. She took a drag from her cigarette and looked at him.

He was different than when they were young, she had noticed that right away and truthfully she had been low key eyeing him up across the table all night.

He knew it too, the bastard.

She kicked a rock across the parking lot and leaned against the side of the building. He closed the distance between them and then he was right next to her. He was taller than her by a little bit and he put one arm up on the wall essentially blocking her from moving.

“You won’t be sorry.” He leaned down close to her, she could feel his breath on her cheek. She raised her head and met his eyes.

Daryl brought his face closer to hers and she thought he was going to kiss her but he didn’t, not on the lips anyway.

She felt his lips on her neck just below her ear and she shivered, she could feel the goosebumps.

“I know what I’m doing Harley.” He crooned into her ear while his tongue and teeth ran along her neck. “And I won’t tell.”

“Well.” She grinned, showing the dimples on her cheeks. “I don’t think we’ll need three bottles.”

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

They got back to his house in ten minutes or so and Daryl parked the bike in the driveway. Along the way she held onto him and he felt good. It wasn’t like she was going home with a stranger, she did know him and back in the day she was almost sure he wanted to ask her out. Better late than never.

Since Merle and Andrea got engaged he had been living at her place so Daryl had the place to himself, Merle hadn’t been home in months. He helped her off the bike and took her by the hand leading her up the stairs.

“I had to lay off the Sangria because I was this close to trying to get you in the bathroom there.” He said getting his keys out and unlocking the door. “But then I thought, my bathroom is much better. You’ll see”

Harley followed him inside and he shut the door. Before she could even turn around he had her backed up against the door with both hands over her head.

“Sweet talker.” She smiled up at him. “And awfully sure of yourself.”

“You have no idea.” He growled and leaned down to capture her lips with his. “I ain’t some little kid anymore. Selling you candy and too afraid to make a move.”

She yielded to him completely as he moved his lips against hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she let out a soft sigh. He leaned against her more, pushing his body against hers. She felt soft to him and his body was all angles and hardness, he definitely wasn’t the gangly kid she remembered. Harley did not regret this one bit.

Andrea would have a cow if she found out but she wasn’t planning on telling her. In three weeks she’d be back in New York with some nice memories.

“I wasn’t wrong, was I?” He said pulling apart from her. “I picked up a vibe from you during dinner.”

“Well.” Harley replied. “Let’s just say that the bathroom wouldn’t have been out of the question.”

“Fuck that’s hot.” He leaned down and kissed her again. Then he had her by hand again and was leading her into the kitchen. “Come on let’s get drunk and fool around.”

His kitchen was big with an island in the middle of it which she leaned against as he was getting glasses and the wine out of the refrigerator. 

“We got some time to make up for since we never got to do this in high school.” He said picking her up and putting her on the counter to sit.

“We were dorks in high school Daryl.” She laughed.

“Well.” He handed her a wine glass. “Not no more.”

Then he clicked his glass to hers. 

“Hope you like red.” He said, taking a sip of wine and setting the bottle on the counter next to her.

“Hope you aren’t lying.” She held her glass up to him.

“Lying about what.”

“All this shit you were talking about how you’re gonna rock my world.”

He walked closer to her until he was standing between her legs. He put his glass down and looked at her.

“Come here.” He gripped her by the knees and slowly pulled her closer to him. Then he brought his hands over her thighs. “I am the best man in this here shindig.”

“Prove it.” She challenged.

He kissed her again and this time it was hotter and steamier then before, as if he was trying to prove just that point to her. When he let her up for air, she was definitely overheated and not from the wine.

“Drink up Harley.” He said with a wink. “It’s still early and we got all night.”

She sipped her wine and poured herself some more, he put his glass down and she poured some for him too. He kissed her a few more times and they drank a little more until they were both a little tipsy. They talked a little about old times and their siblings as they drank. They went from tipsy to just under wasted by that time.

They stopped for a minute and he put his forehead to hers, and smiled at her. He had dimples too what were the odds?

“Come on.” He said, helping her off the counter. “I got a great bathtub.”

She followed him out of the kitchen and down the hallway. They walked through his bedroom and into the bathroom. Haley looked over at the bed momentarily and thought to herself how so unlike her this was.

This morning she was just coming home to help with her sister’s wedding and now it looked like she was going to fuck the best man in a bathtub.

That was bullshit, it didn’t look like she was going to fuck him, she was going to. There was no doubt.

Daryl wasn’t kidding, the bathroom was spectacular, surrounded by windows and the moonlight was filtering into the room. In the middle of the room was a claw foot tub and to the side a stand up shower. This was one glorious bathroom.

It would almost be like taking a bath outside and this room looked like an add on. He sat the bottle of wine and his glass on the sink which was right next to the tub.

“This is like being out side.” Harley said.

“Told ya.” He grinned at her. “Designed this whole room myself.”

“Alright I’m in.” She smiled and walked towards him.

“No neighbors for miles around, nobody to see or hear.” He said taking her in his arms and bringing his hands up through her hair.

He pulled her against him and she could feel him against her belly hard as stone and she wanted him, and as of this morning she hadn’t given Daryl Dixon a thought in years.

Now he was all she could think about, for tonight anyway. His kisses were burning her and the feel of his lips on her skin was like a match to a TNT fuse. 

This would only end one way, in an explosion.

Harley sipped her wine as he filled up the tub and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He kicked off his boots and started to unbuckle his pants.

“Need some help with that?” She sat on the side of the tub and tugged him closer by his belt loops. She reached for his buckle and he responded by pulling her shirt over her head. She didn’t flinch at all.

“Looks like you needed help.”

He liked that she wasn’t shy, she didn’t bat an eye when he pulled her shirt off and was now unhooking her bra. This must be what city girls were like, even though she was from here just like him and hadn’t been gone that long.

She had been gone long enough.

He got in the tub and watched her taking off the rest of her clothes.

“Slower Harley, some things are worth the wait.” He said as she slid her pants down over her hips.

She laughed and then she was in the tub with him, it was more than big enough for both of them and the water was so warm it just melted her body into his.

Harley settled herself between his legs and with her back to his chest, he wrapped an arm around her and with the other handed her the wine glass. By now they were on their fourth glass each and they had dusted almost two bottles. 

“Pretty good isn’t it?” He asked and she just let out a moan and drank her wine.

She nodded her head and he kissed down the back of her neck to her lips. The goose bumps came back and then his hands were on her breasts. She moved a little and he held her in place.

“I got you.” He purred into her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Please let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry updates are so slow. I have a very heavy work load at school and exams coming in June (Pray for me). I love you all for hanging in with me and being patient, I promise I haven’t forgotten any of my stories. They are my babies and I love them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Magenta’s Nightmare for never letting me forget this story. If you haven’t read her stories go do it right now. She is the best. I love you girl xoxoxox

“Andrea gonna be worried about you?” He asked kissing down the back of her neck, Daryl gently moved her hair out of the way to get to her neck and she shivered. He grinned and placed kisses down the back of her neck. “Don’t want to start anything.”

“Daryl, I’m a big girl, I don’t have to check in.” She said sucking in a breath as chills went all down along her spine. “And you already started something.” She turned back smiling at him.

“That may be true but, I’ll bet you twenty bucks I get a phone call since you were last seen in my company.” He wrapped his arms around her tighter and pulled her back against him.

“Mmmm…” She moaned, turning her head back towards him and meeting his lips. “We should have done this years ago instead of just awkwardly smiling at each other every time I came in for candy.”

“I was afraid of you…” Daryl admitted, when he was younger, pretty girls made him nervous and this girl in particular. Then she left and went away to school and he knew he had missed the boat. But life was funny sometimes and here she was now, in his home and in his bathtub with him. 

From the minute he found out she was coming back, actually from the minute Andrea and Merle started getting serious, he decided he wasn’t going to miss out this time.

He was a grown man now, not a little kid and he would go after what he wanted. He missed too many boats in the past as a teenager and soon learned. There was no time for regret in life, and you had to go for it sometimes and just not think about it too much.

Sometimes life let you try again and it was best not to squander those chances. He just waited untill the opportunity came back to town, like he knew she would. Andrea had said they were all tight even though Harley had left town.

It was just a matter of time and patience.

That wasn’t all true though, his patience wasn’t very good, and he had been thinking of her a while now. His brother had come home and told him he was taking Andrea out a year and a half ago and ever since, Harley had been on his mind.

He knew, sure as he was a Dixon, that eventually she would come visit Andrea and he could make up for his fear in high school. Almost two years ago he made that promise to himself, if he saw her he wouldn’t be shy.

It had worked out for him.

She moved her bottom back against him and the water rocked, the candlelight in the room cast a yellow hue over them and she could see the moon and stars from the windows and sky light. It was a beautiful bathroom, he hadn’t lied.

“Because I’m so intimidating…” She laughed, she was 5’4 and really no match for anyone.

“Cause.” He touched her face. “Your so cute. Those dimples, this dark hair, always thought about you.”

“And here I thought I didn’t measure up to my two gorgeous sisters.” She said smiling, knowing her dimples were out when she smiled that way. As a teenager, she would stand in front of the mirror and practice just the right smile. A girl had to use what she had.

She gave him just that smile, the one that always got her what she wanted.

“You’re gorgeous in a totally different way.” He said kissing her shoulder and bringing his hand up her leg. “Don’t ever think you don’t measure up to them.”

“It’s why I left, to get out of the shadow of them and be myself.” She whispered to him in the darkness.

“I get that.” He kissed her.

“Are we done talking now?” She grinned and turned around until she was straddling his lap. Then she reached for her glass and handed him his. “Cause I thought we were getting drunk and screwing around.”

He laughed, women always wanted to talk and practically get your social security number before coming near you, but not her. Maybe because they knew each other before, or could she have been thinking about him all this time too? He would have to ask her.

Because this night was going better than a lot did in the past ten years.

Harley just jumped in the bathtub with him like it was nothing at all. She was so different and as he watched her sip her wine, he remembered how he used to have stars in his eyes over her. Then he looked out the window at the sky full of stars.

Stars in his eyes indeed.

He sat up more in the tub and she was on his lap now with one leg on either side of him. She rose up to put their glasses down and her breasts were right in his face. He reached up, because what man wouldn’t, and she arched her back just right. He couldn’t get his hands on her fast enough. The moonlight lit up her skin, or was it the candles? Something and his hands and lips were on her in a second. He let out a groan at the feel of her breasts in his hands, but it was short lived.

Somewhere off in the distance they heard her phone go off playing “Pretty Noose” by Soundgarden and she put her forehead to his and smiled. It stopped finally and they were about to kiss, finally. Then his phone went off “Symphony of Destruction” by Megadeth and they both started laughing.

“Hopefully Merle won’t come over and try and bust the door down.” Daryl said as she brought her lips down on his. And then her didn’t care about Merle or Andrea or any one, but her. His hand slid against her wet skin over her hips and back up to where they were. She sighed as his hands palmed her breasts and his tongue slid against hers.

This was not the skinny kid behind the cash register afraid of his own shadow anymore. She liked the man he had become. He was self-assured and a little cocky, just the way she liked them. When he whispered in her ear at the restaurant, she had already made her mind up. But his words just threw gasoline on the fire that burned in her eyes all night anyway.

Harley settled on his lap and could feel his dick, hard and ready against her and she was already in a sweat from the heat of the bath. He kissed her like he meant business and his hands on her certainly meant business.

Daryl pulled her close to him and brought his lips to her skin and the feel of his lips on her made her sigh outload. He made her feel so good and it had been a long time since she was with anyone.

“This ok?” He asked and she nodded her head, digging her fingers into his hair. His lips went from one breast to the other and she was almost there.

“Don’t stop.” She moaned bringing her hips across his lap and she huffed out a breath as she felt him against her. “Don’t, I’ll kill you if you do.”

He grinned with his cheek against the side of her breast as he brought his hand over her stomach and traveled lower. The steam was rising out of the bath and making them both over heat. The room was warm and she felt like she was on sensory overload.

“I’m not stopping.” He whispered against her skin and his hands traveled all over her body. “Not till your screaming out my name.”

“Fuck, Daryl…” She cried when she felt his fingers touching her. He loved how responsive she was to him, from the minute he had whispered to her, he could tell she was different than other girls he had been with.

He slid his fingers against her and she moaned out loud, the sound of her made his dick ache and with every stroke against her. Some girls kept quiet, not knowing what a turn on words really were. She was going to make him come just by all the talking she was doing.

“Fuck don’t stop.” She said laying her head on his shoulder.

“I won’t.” He answered, sliding one finger inside her and then two. His lips were on her neck, sucking softly and she was in complete bliss. “I won’t baby, I won’t.”

“Mmmm.” Was all she could choke out as she felt the pulling start from her gut and all the way to her toes. 

“Come on baby, give it to me.” He breathed into her ear. “I want you to come, Harley”

He could feel her body reacting and he wasn’t letting up on her until he got what he wanted. She was boneless in his lap as the water sloshed over the side of the tub and her breathing got more ragged.

“Now, Harley…now.”

She kept her head on his shoulder and held on to him as the waves rushed over her body, steady and delicious.

Then Harley pulled his face up to hers and kissed him hard. “Fuck me Daryl.”

Before he had a chance to grasp what was happening, she had raised up and her hands were on his shoulders. Harley was above him and grinning down at him.

“Ready?” She asked. Usually it was the other way around and he was struggling to please whatever woman he was with and she was asking him? It had happened so fast with her and he was more than ready.

He looked up at her and nodded and she smiled the most perfect smile he had ever seen. Her hair was hanging down in little ringlets around her face and she was moving over him. Then he felt her around him and he threw his head back, almost knocking over his wine on the back of the tub.

His hands gravitated to her hips and settled there as she rocked back and forth slowly. Harley watched as his eyes closed and his face relaxed, she leaned down and kissed him softly. 

“Jesus…” He groaned out against her lips. He was trying to hold out but it wasn’t going to happen and he finally just went with it. She felt so hot and wet around him and he couldn’t hold back.

The feeling overtook him in seconds and he was exploding inside her in a rush of passion and curses. Then he held her tight against him as both their breathing calmed down.

“I’m sorry I’m so loud.” She whispered as the sound of dripping water echoed through the bathroom as it fell onto the floor.

“Are you kidding me?” He pulled her close. “That’s the best part.”

She smiled at him. “You weren’t so quiet either I guess.”

“Told ya, aint nobody around to see or hear anything.” He said shivering as the water cooled off.

She stepped up and reached for a towel and glided out of the tub as he watched her, with hungry eyes. He already wanted her again. He got out and leaned over to kiss her again.

“Are you really named after Harley Quinn? That’s what Merle said.” He said in between kisses. “That’s so fucking hot.”

“My father didn’t insist on names with all the same letter like Andrea and Amy’s father, he’s bit of a tight ass.” She laughed. “My Dad was more free spirited.”

“A DC villain, got to love your Mom.” He said leading her into the bedroom.

“Just please Daryl, no, I wanna ride my Harley jokes.” She said flopping herself on the bed.

He crawled over next to her and kissed her forehead. “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think :) I love you all.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm back and updating all my WIPs with special attention to my OC stories because I'm meh about Caryl lately although I will never stop shipping it. Thank you to everyone who hung in with me for all my stories I left hanging, I will keep my promise to update more and finish all of them :)

Merle busted into Daryl’s front door early the next day without even so much as knock, that wasn’t his way and he wanted to stir the shit up a little, truth be told. Andrea was ready to spit nails over this and he wanted his due fun at his brother’s expense. It had been a long time since he had something to give Daryl grief over and he was going to go balls out with it. To Daryl and Harley, because Andrea was fuming and Amy was cracking jokes about incest and rednecks all morning.

He finally had to get the fuck out of there before the two blondes turned on him.

If he wasn’t so glad to see Daryl out of his funk since his last steady girl ditched, he would have joined in with them. But blood was blood and Daryl was his brother after all.

He met Daryl as he was coming down the hall buckling his pants. So much for nobody finding out, Daryl thought to himself, as he stood before his brother, but he knew they would eventually. Especially since he didn’t plan on taking his hands off of her for the next three weeks.

He had been trying to convince her to bring her stuff to his place with his tongue when Merle busted in on them.

Merle had been heading to the bedroom door to bang on that one too just for shits and giggles. He knew she was there; Andrea had gotten a text in the middle of the night that sounded like Harley was shit face drunk. 

~At Daryyyylls, don’t wait ip 

At least she texted, but Andrea was having a cow over this already. It was one o’clock in the afternoon and Merle finally relented and went over after Harley wasn’t answering her phone. They had a nail appointment and Andrea wasn’t happy. It was his job to keep Andrea happy, he knew that. So there he was, hassling his brother and future sister in law for fucking.

He saw it coming the minute he saw Daryl’s eyes light up when Andrea said Harley was coming back for the wedding. He knew Daryl was going to go for it, he wasn’t missing his chance a second time. Maybe Daryl didn’t even know, but Merle knew he was going to go for it. 

He also was kind of proud, the boy didn’t let any grass grow under his feet this time. He got her to go home with him the first night. Yep, Merle was proud, he just couldn’t let Andrea know he was proud. That would be a shit storm of epic proportions and he knew better.

“What’s a matter, you can’t call?” Daryl hissed at him.

“What’s the matter you can’t keep your hands off my sister in law?” Merle cackled, in his signature Merle way.

“To be…” Daryl grinned like the cat that ate the canary as he walked past him on his way to the kitchen.

Merle turned towards Daryl’s room. “Harley Quin Baker get your ass out here and make me some pancakes, woman.”

Merle chuckled as he heard a very audible “Fuck you Merle” come from behind the closed door. He turned and followed Daryl into the kitchen as Daryl was getting coffee for himself. He had set out two other mugs one for Merle and one for Harley. Then he sat down to drink his coffee at the kitchen table.

Merle opened the refrigerator and peered inside. “Got any creamer?” He asked. “That French vanilla I like.”

“Fuck no, I drink it black.”

“Ohhh, who pissed in your cheerios little brother.” Merle said as he poured milk into his coffee and leaned against the counter.

Daryl looked up at him with a grin on his face. “That would be you, I wasn’t planning on getting out of bed this morning.”

“Oh, boo hoo, were you doing it when I busted in the door?” Merle teased. “And its one o’clock in the afternoon you little shit.”

“Pfffftt, whatever” Daryl answered, rolling his eyes at his older brother.

“She coming out here to do the walk of shame or what?” Merle laughed.

“She’s getting dressed.” Daryl said. “And I aint happy about it.”

Merle approached the table and sat down leaning in close to his younger brother, blue eyes on blue eyes.

“She’s going home after the weddin; you know that right? She has a life in New York, friends.”

Daryl nodded. “We talked about it, we’ll keep in touch, since we’ll be related, she aint lookin to settle down and neither am I.”

At that moment Harley was in the door way. “I’ll be back at least twice a year for a ride on the Dixon scream machine. And there’s always phone sex.” She laughed and Merle couldn’t stop himself from laughing a laugh people didn’t often hear. It was loud and boisterous as if he was just told the dirtiest joke he had ever heard.

“Well aren’t you something.” Merle said as he turned to her and met her merry eyes. Then he pointed towards her. “Your sister is pissed off, something about pedicures…”

“Oh shit, I forgot.” Harley said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Damn five missed calls and twelve texts. She’s gonna have a cow.”

“Sister.” Merle grinned. “She already gave birth to it and taught it to walk, milked it and made some butter.”

“Oh.” Harley rolled her eyes skyward, at the ceiling. “Fuck me.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Andrea was not amused and she let Harley know about it the first chance she got. When they met outside the salon she had her hands on her hips and she was tapping her foot impatiently. They spoke outside and aired their grievances and then hugged and went inside.

They were sitting side by side getting pedicures later that day and Amy was on her way to meet them. She had to work for a few hours that afternoon, to finish up some paperwork. So until she got there to be the buffer, here they were. Sisters, and strangers as they sat side by side with their feet soaking in twin tubs. They were talking and still circling each other like two preteens at a dance, because they really didn’t know each other well at all anymore. 

Harley had only visited a handful of times since she left at 18. It was like a whole other world to her now. Andrea was trying to be discrete because, she lived here and knew everyone, but Harley didn’t give a fuck.

She was going back to New York.

“Seriously, I can handle my own love life, you don’t need to worry.”

“Harley, are you just gonna.” She leaned closer to her younger sister. “Bang him for the next two weeks and then go back to New York.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m gonna do, and surprise Andrea, he’s down for it.” She made her eyes wide and grinned at her. Andrea finally laughed after a few beets, Harley’s face was priceless. She was always the clown of the three of them, the dramatic one, that hadn’t changed. They had an easy relationship once they met each other on common ground. Unfortunately, they had to do it over and over every time they saw each other, because it was so infrequent.

“Don’t you ever want to settle down?” Andrea asked.

“Not before I’m thirty.” Harley said with a groan as the man who was doing her feet started to massage them.

“So, then.” Andrea started hesitantly. “Is there someone in New York.”

“Nope. “Harley said. “Not for a long time.”

“Will you come visit him, or is this a onetime thing.”

“It’s more of a twenty-time thing, I think sis. I’ll be here three weeks.” She laughed and Andrea smacked her arm.

“See, I can’t do that, I have to be in love.” Andrea said.

Harley shrugged. “Sometimes it’s just good exercise.”

Amy was upon them after that and took her seat next to Harley. She looked from sister to sister trying to decipher the joke, with no luck.

“We’re talking about how sex can be good exercise.”

Amy grinned. She wasn’t entering that conversation, she’d be screwed no matter what she said and Harley would just dance on back to New York and leave her to deal with Andrea’s interrogations, no thank you.

“I remember when we were younger, you and I went to the gas station.” She said trying to change the subject.

Harley leaned over to her ear. “Niceeee, smooth.”


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this little update. This one is almost done, but I'll be checking in on them from time to time.

Next, after the nail salon was the hair place to see how they would be wearing their hair on the big day. They each got up do’s and then Andrea pronounced that she didn’t like any of them. Thank God it was still three weeks away, but Andrea was kind of a micro manager, and it was going to be a rough three weeks of dress fittings and hair appointments. Being in your sister’s wedding was not for the faint of heart.

Of the three of them Andrea, who was the oldest was the most organized, in life, at work, everywhere. She carried a planner around with her and treated it like it was her bible, telling her sisters it was a “Lawyer thing” Harley and Amy just knew she was controlling. The wedding would be perfect; Andrea would have no less.

She would give Merle a run for his money for the rest of his life, there was no doubt about that. The man seemed to be up for the challenge though and he loved her, that much was obvious.

She had insisted Harley come there early for hair appointments and dress fittings and it was a good thing because her dress needed to be altered way more than Amy’s. Amy and Harley were both maids of honor and were wearing light blue dresses and Andrea wanted their hair just right. 

Everything had to be just right.

She didn’t intend to get married more than once, and neither did Amy, although she wasn’t dating anyone seriously at the moment. Harley expected to never marry, she wasn’t the marrying kind and never had been. They were all so alike and yet so different too. Their mother had always encouraged them to be close, no matter how far apart they were and they did stay close.

She might not have been home often, but they kept in touch by phone and social media every day. How she had missed that Daryl was Merle’s brother didn’t go un noticed by her either, she had totally not made the connection.

Andrea had been going on about her new boyfriend and Harley totally didn’t connect the dots, had she not known Daryl’s last name when they were kids? It was possible, they didn’t run in the same circles and he could barely get a word out when she came in the store he worked at.

She remembered him now, clear as day, working at the gas station and being all shy when she came flouncing in for her candy. She always walked around like she had some place to be, and she had, even then. Even if he had talked, he might not have been able to get her to slow down for more than a brief hello back then.

He was not shy anymore and she had nowhere to be at the moment.

Harley had her camera, as always and was snapping pictures of her sisters as the day went on. She had pics of them all getting their nails done, trying on the dresses and walking down the streets that they had walked down all their lives. It was really the perfect girl’s day and they hadn’t had that in so long.

She missed them, the city was exciting but she did miss them and was glad to be with them again. She would develop all the pictures in her dark room when she got home.

“You still have that camera that Mom got you?” Andrea said. “I thought you would have up graded by now.”

Harley nodded, for her sixteenth birthday she had gotten the camera and she hardly put it down since. She would never give it up even though her boss was telling her she needed to switch to digital. It just wasn’t the same, printing on a computer as opposed to a darkroom.

She was an old fashioned girl, about photography anyway.

“No way, Sammy here is my good luck charm, we’ve been through hell and back and I’ll never give her up.”

“You are the only person in this world I know who names their cameras.” Amy snorted as they walked down the street and Harley snapped pictures of random people and trees along the way.

After they had their nails and toes done and went for dress fittings they stopped for dinner. As they were telling the waitress their order, Harley’s phone buzzed. It was a message from Daryl.

~Come back tonight?

~I don’t know what time she’s letting me go lol.

~I’ll wait up.

~It might be late though.

~I’ll make it worth your while. I’ll do that thing you like

~Deal

Harley swiped her phone and grinned a wicked grin, like the cat who just ate the canary and Andrea looked over.

“Was that him?” She asked. And Harley nodded feeling a slight blush rushing to her cheeks now that she was thinking of him.

“Yeah.” 

“Do you love him?” Amy asked. Amy was the most innocent of all of them. The sweetest and the kindest. Harley and Andrea were both slightly jaded and worldly, but not Amy. She believed in hearts and rainbows and probably mermaids too. She was the sweetest of the three.

“What’s love anyway?” Harley replied. “I like him, he likes me. We both have lives to live.”

“You could have him come visit you in New York.” Amy said.

“You sweet, sweet kid.” Harley patted her hand. “He and I will forget each other soon enough, but it’s going to be very nice while it lasts.”

////////////////////////////////

“I wanna take a picture of you.” He said as they laid together on their stomachs in his bed later that night. It was late and the moon hung full outside the window and there were a few candles lit casting a warm soft glow in the room. It was almost romantic and they had been drinking wine again and making love and talking.

It was almost two thirty in the morning now and they still weren’t tired, or tired of each other. They also were going to see each other again; they had been trying to figure out how to pull off a long distance thing that wasn’t supposed to be serious.

She had been with her sisters till almost eleven and then Andrea had dropped her off at Daryl’s telling her ‘Not to do anything she wouldn’t do’ to which Harley had said. ‘I intend to do much worse.’

They were side by side together afterwards and talked about things, life and what exactly they were doing. He told her that he couldn’t resist her and he hoped she would come and stay with him while she was in town for the wedding. Anytime she was in town, he told her, she could stay with him and was she coming home for Christmas this year.

Then she mentioned that once Andrea and Merle were married that he would be her brother in law and Daryl laughed. He took her camera and started snapping pictures of her face as she made faces at him in different poses on the bed.

“Now a serious one, and I want you to send it to me when you print it.” He said as he took a picture of her looking over her shoulder at him. “You’re beautiful, always have been.” 

He snapped another picture of her sitting on his bed with the sheet around her waist, naked from the waist up. He figured she was the one developing them and she didn’t object. It would be a beautiful picture he thought.

“I definitely want a copy of that one.” He said wiggling his eyebrows.

“If you’re a good boy, mayyyybbbe you’ll get one.” She said, swiping the camera from him and putting it on the nightstand

“Darlin, I’m always a good boy.” He winked at her.

She rolled over closer to him. “I always thought you were really cute.”

“I wanna see you after you leave.” He said, pushing her hair out of her face. “No pressure or anything, you got your life I got mine.”

“Me too. Come visit me in New York. I’ll show you a good time.”

“Will you?” He grinned at her and she nodded.

“The best.” She smiled as he got up to walk into the bathroom. “I know all the best places.”

He turned back at her and smiled a wicked smile. “You lookin at my ass.”

“Yup.” She said as she sat up on the bed and crossed her legs. “Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave.” She said and licked her lips for emphasis.

“So how we gonna do this? Don’t ask don’t tell?” Daryl said from the bathroom.

“With consideration for each other, if one of us meets someone, at least tell the other.” Harley said. “Fair enough?”

“Well, Yeah.” He said walking back out. “Cause that could get real awkward at the family reunions.”

She laid back down on the bed trying not to giggle and he was next to her in a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around her and rolling them over so that she was on top of him.

“I like this view.” She said and leaned down and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and pleas let me know what you think. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Harley did move her stuff to his house the next day, which consisted of two suitcases and Daryl went out and bought her two huge bags of mint M&M’s, that now sat in a bowl on his kitchen table. These weren’t stale either. I had been their thing, so long ago and she smiled at the sweet gesture he made by doing that.

He was on night shift with his partner Michonne for the next two weeks before the wedding and they had caught a homicide on the second night. Daryl wasn’t home for almost three days after that. When it was crazy like that at work he slept on a cot in the back room and so did Michonne. They would pull three day shifts and then go home for a break and be back the next night.

There were only three other pairs of detectives in their department, two pairs for day shift and two for night shift and they alternated. Two weeks on days then two weeks on nights with three days off in between the switch.

The first 24-48 hours on a case were crucial, and they never went home during that period, that was just they was it was. Harley spent time with her sisters and read a few books that she had brought with her while he was gone. She hung out on his deck and read and enjoyed the sunshine, she was having a good trip home, of that there was no doubt.

Her editor and paste up guy/ best friend Warren called a few times, and she scanned a few pictures to them that they needed before she returned.

They missed her and both mentioned that when she was done being an oaky from miskoki, there was a new club opening up on The Village that they would go to and cover at the same time. It would be back to business as usual just as soon as she got back and she missed it. But she also knew she needed this time away.

“Seriously, I miss you.” Warren whispered into the phone. “There’s no one to go on coffee runs with and Richard has been a beast without your input on his stories. A beast I tell you!”

Harley laughed and said she’d be back on the fifteenth and was Warren watering her plants for her. Warren looked at her desk and at her wilted plant and told her ‘Of course darling, hurry on back now. Smooches.’ And he rang off to go water the plant, then he would have to go across the hall tonight and water her plants at home, they were neighbors.

They worked in Harley’s dark room together often at night and on weekends and he was her very best friend. She had told Daryl about Warren and warned him that he would insist on meeting him and taking them out when he came to visit her. 

Warren knew all the great clubs and always had tickets to every good event. He was always a good time and a good friend.

Daryl kept in touch with her as much as he could, but he was busy at work and didn’t have that much time. Andrea kept her busy though and the days went by with joyful wedding preperations.

Michonne’s husband Rick wasn’t happy either, but he understood. It was the job and the job wasn’t always pleasant or easy on families.

On the second night they both lay on cots opposite each other and Michonne had just called Rick and their kids to say goodnight. She looked over at Daryl, who was texting Harley good night. Michonne saw him grin in the darkness and could not resist giving him a hard time when he was done.

“What are you smiling about?” She asked from across the room.

“Ah, nothing.” He answered, rolling over on his back and putting his hands behind his neck.

“I call bullshit.” Michonne said. “I know you, give it up, what’s her name?”

“Harley.” He answered. “She’s only in town till after the wedding.”

“Oh.” Michonne answered. “Friend of the bride?”

“Kinda.” He said laughing a little. “She’s Andrea’s little sister.”

Michonne laughed a huge belly laugh and shook her head.

“Yeah, cause that’s a good idea.” She laughed again. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Finally, on day four he staggered home at four am and snuck into the bathroom for a shower without waking her. He hadn’t had a shower in days and his body was hurting from sleeping on the cot for three nights. His bed and the woman in it was going to feel so good and he was going to sleep like a baby. He was thinking about her, as he stood there, he was glad to be home and glad she was there, asleep in his bed.

As he stood there under the spray of water with his eyes closed he was surprised when she stepped in behind him.

“Just, relax baby, close your eyes.” She whispered as she took the soap out of his hand and ran her hands over his back.

“I’m sorry if I woke you, I tried to be quiet.” He said, laying his head back against her.

“I missed you.” She said placing a sweet kiss on the back of his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The three weeks passed so fast and as the wedding day approached both Merle and Andrea were driving their respective siblings crazy. Amy had threatened to quit working for Andrea if she didn’t lighten up about her make up for the wedding and Harley just grinned at Daryl as she talked to them in a three-way group chat. 

This was how she was, even as a little kid, always right and too stubborn to listen to anyone else. It was her wedding though and in the end Harley convinced Amy to suck it up and just do it her way for one day.

Every bride deserved to have it her way on her day.

For once she was the mediator between them instead of Amy trying to keep the peace between her and Andrea. Growing up that was how it had always been, the oldest and the youngest at each other’s throats, ready to kill each other.

Amy had thrown herself between them on more than one occasion, Harley was laughing as she texted with them. They had an ongoing group chat between the three of them that had been going on for ages, just another way to keep in touch.

“And you all wonder why I live 1600 miles away.” She laughed as she piled a handful of M&M’s into her mouth.

“Wanna totally freak her out and do it in the bathroom at the reception.” He said with a stone cold serious look on his face.

“I’ll get back to you on that.” She smiled up at him. 

Harley and Daryl had talked at great length about how it was going to be once she went home during those three weeks and they made good use of the time. She was leaving the day after the wedding.

They weren’t going to go out of their way to see other people, but if they did they weren’t going to share the information with the other unless it was serious. Each of them could call it off and the other wasn’t allowed to make it difficult because they would still see each other at family functions.

They had to keep their cool no matter what happened.

He was going to visit her in New York and she was coming home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Andrea had read her the riot act about her poor visiting habits in the past, and then announced that she and Merle were expecting a baby and she damn well better plan on spending more time with them now.

The wedding was beautiful and it took place at a restaurant that had beautiful grounds outside to take pictures and have the ceremony. For all her worrying, Andrea had pulled off the perfect wedding and was a beautiful bride.

As Harley walked down the hallway towards the reception hall, Daryl reached out of an alcove and pulled her into a dark corner off to the side of the main hall. He had her up against the wall in a heartbeat and pressed against her.

“Daryl. They didn’t even announce Andrea and Merle yet, we have to get in there, you nut case.” She said trying to stop his hand from going into the front of her dress.

“I know.” He said kissing his way up her neck. “Just making sure I still get you on your last night here.”

She reached around him and stuck her hands in the back pockets of his dress suit and pulled him against her.

“You do, and I get you.” She smiled

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“Whoaaaaa.” Warren said as the picture developed in the developing bath as he stood next to Harley in her darkroom. “Nice rack.”

She had been back a week and a half and was just now finding the time to develop the pictures she had taken at home. She jumped head first into another project and she had been exhausted every night after work. Warren had picked her up from the airport and she struggled all week to get back in the New York groove. Life was so different in the two places and she adapted to both so beautifully.

Georgia had been kind to her this time, kinder than ever before. Andrea and Merle were on their honeymoon cruise to The Bahamas and they had all lived through the wedding.

“Oh fuck you Warren, you wish you had tits like these.” She laughed and shook her chest at him.  
“You’re right, I do.” He laughed and shoulder checked her in the dark. “Who took this picture? Its hot as fuck.”

“Merle’s brother.”

“Umm. Excuse me?” Warren turned to her and put his hands on his hips. “ Wait.” He waved his hand around at her. “Excuse you! Did you fuck the groom’s brother?”

“Yeah.” She answered. “A few, twenty or so times.”

“And you didn’t call me?” He said in his high pitched voice that she loved. Warren was one of a kind, gay and out and proud and he was her best friend in New York. “Since when do you get laid and not tell me?”

“Sorry.” She shrugged. “I broke the girlfriend’s pact, I’m sorry. It’s just he’s…” Her voice trailed off and Warren pulled the pictures out of the developer.

“Holy shit gurrrrl, is he the one?” He flounced over to the fixer bath with the pictures and threw them in. “How was he? Was he hot? Did he make your toes curl?”

Harley just shrugged.

“Is he coming to visit?” He asked and she nodded.

“Next month.”

“So, I’ll get to meet him.” He grinned. “Oh goody!” He picked her up and spun her around the room. He was taller than her and picked her up frequently when he was over excited.

“Put me down you psycho.” She laughed.

“My Harley has a boyfriend. Finally!”

“Relax, will you?” She said as he put her down.

“I cannot wait to meet him.” Warren said. “We’ll take him down town and oh, to the Slaughtered Lamb and The Pink Pussy cat. Yesss, we’ll show your country boy a good New York time.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Daryl walked to his mailbox and pulled out the envelope from New York. She hadn’t told him she was sending anything but he thought he knew what it was. Do not bend was written all over the envelope, so that was a big clue to him. They had just talked a day or two ago, but he had forgotten about them really.

He opened the envelope and found two pictures, both ones that he had taken of her in his bedroom that night three weeks ago. They were mounted on cardboard and all he would need to do is decide how to frame them. He framed them both and put them in his bedroom on the dresser. No one would see the topless one of her, he certainly knew it was meant for his eyes only and he would have to remember to hide it if Merle was ever in there.

Merle was not going to know what Harley’s body looked like, thank you very much and he was the only person who might be in his room, for whatever reason.

Daryl wouldn’t have another woman there, not right now at least, if ever.

The end

A/N: This isn’t the end for them either, I have plans for them, but wanted to end it with the wedding and her going back to New York so I could pick it up with his visit to her. Look for it. Xoxoxoxox I love you all, thank you for reading.


End file.
